bewafandomcom-20200216-history
Scars And Stripes 3
It is time for the Mid-Summer Classic of the BEWA. For the third year in a row, we proudly wear are scars & stripes! 'BEWA Presents Scars & Stripes 3' Saturday, July 9th 2011 1. Hardcore Invitational for the Hardcore Title On Warfare, Matt Heartliss successfully defended his Hardcore Title by besting dangerous newcomer Michael James. At Scars & Stripes, Matt Heartliss is defending his title in a match open to anyone on the roster. Who will accept the challenge, and who will have a Hardcore Independence Day? 2. Matt Masterson Vs. Hoagieman After losing to the Reality Syndicate, Buffler scolded team mate Matt Masterson. Buffler was irate that Masterson insists on pretending to be Triple H. Buffler has vowed to help Matt Masterson get back to his old ways, and get back in fighting shape. He also accused Hoagieman of talking mess backstage. At Scars & Stripes, we’ll see what progress these men have made. 3. Ryan Stevens Vs. Johnny Treason At Chaos, Ryan Stevens was screwed out of winning the United States Title for a third time. At Scars & Stripes, he faces Johnny Treason. Treason has not been seen since challenging J.Slash on the Chaos following Legacy. Which of these exceptionally talented men will walk out of Scars & Stripes with the win? 4. Michael "Dark Star" James Vs. Derrick Dalton At Warfare, Michael James suffered his first loss at the hands of Matt Heartliss. At Scars & Stripes, he finds himself against Derrick Dalton, owner of the XMW and one of the leaders of the League of Excellence. Derrick has his own problems to worry about after costing Mack Daniels a match on Warfare. Will Derrick be able to focus on the task at hand, or will the Darkstar get back on the winning track. 5. Intercontinental Title Match Jinx © Vs. DJ Carter At Battleground, DJ Carter seemed to have Jinx beat in a bid to regain his Intercontinental Title. The League of Excellence rushed the ring to protect Jinx’s championship. At Scars & Stripes, these two young rivals shall face each other yet again. Only this time, The League of Excellence has been banned from ringside. If any member of the League interferes, then Carter will automatically win the I.C. Title. Can Jinx beat Carter on his own, or will DJ become a two time champion? 6. Unified Tag Team Title Match The Irish Truth (Reckless & Victor Darkchild) © Vs. The Reality Syndicate (Riku Heartliss & Raphael) At Battleground, the Irish Truth finally got the best of Team Awesome en route to winning the Unified Tag Team Titles. The Irish Truth ended up missing Warfare due to celebrating in Ireland. During their absence, the mysterious Raphael teamed with Riku Heartliss and together, earned a shot at the Unified Tag Titles. What exactly is the Reality Syndicate? Can they hang in there with one of the greatest tag teams ever? We shall see. 7. Match for control of the Golden Rights Clock Flatline Vs. Reaper At Battleground, Reaper stole Flatline’s clock. At Chaos, Reaper tried to cash in the clock on J.Slash. Flatline arrived just in time to stop him. Chris Bomber has made this match in order to determine once and for all who should carry the clock. When Flatline pointed out that he deserved it for winning the Golden Rights match at Legacy, Bomber responded with “he is my brother”. Which of these two men will end up with the right to take advantage of a golden opportunity? 8. Second Wind II “Prime Time” Jason G Vs. Rocky Phoenix Vs. Markice Ruen Vs. Eric Spade For the second year in a row, Scars & Stripes will feature the 2nd Wind Match. Four men, who qualified by winning matches either on Chaos or Warfare, shall square off in a four way elimination match. Whoever scores the first fall, will leave the ring and not be involved in the 2nd fall, thus earning a valuable break and the ability to gain their second wind. The other two men fight in the ring until there is a second fall. Immediately after the 2nd fall, the winner of the first fall returns to the ring and fights the winner of the 2nd fall. Whoever wins the 3rd and final fall will receive a top title shot at Eclipse III, the biggest show of the summer. Which of these four men will rise to the challenge and win the 2nd ever 2nd win match? 9. Rolland Havick Vs. Mr. XNC At Scars & Stripes, the teetering friendship/rivalry comes full circle. Mr. XNC feels that he has been wronged by the Prodigy, first by losing the XMW Title at Legacy, and then by being ditched at Battleground. Rolland Havick on the other hand is more concerned with the disappearance of Erik Haze, and the League of Excellence’s involvement. Chris Bomber declared that the winner of this match will be the number one contender to Jason G’s XMW Championship. Which one of these men want it more. Who will take the fight right to the League’s door? 10. Rights to Takeover Match Jacob Practice & Ronald Scott Vs. D.T. Gray & Ray Black At Battleground, the wrestling landscaped was rocked when the Takeover returned. The honeymoon was brief, and now the very rights to the legendary brand are at stake. On one side, Jacob Practice & Ronald Scott, teacher and student, the heart and soul of Takeover. On the other side, D.T. Gray & Ray Black, once bitter rivals, now brought together by a common goal. Which two men will officially take control of the Takeover, and what will be done with it? 11. United States Title Match Blackhawk © Vs. Killswitch By winning the Battleground match, each member of the Age of Darkness received a title shot of their choice. First up is Killswitch. The high flyer of A.O.D. has chosen to target Blackhawk. Will the longest reigning champion keep his belt, or will Killswitch win his first singles title here in the BEWA? 12. BEWA Championship Match Artamiss Riggs © Vs. Loco Next up is Loco. The powerhouse of the Age targeted Artamiss Riggs. Riggs has been busy dealing with the League of Excellence on Warfare. Will he be up to the challenge of fending off Loco, who is finally receiving his first shot at a top title? 13. World Heavyweight Title Match J.Slash © Vs. Damien Fatale Last up is Damien Fatale. It is fitting that the Supervillian wasted no time in challenging J.Slash. These two have had arguably the best feud in the BEWA this year. Damien also convinced J.Slash to put the title up in a hardcore match. Under those conditions, what chance does J.Slash have to keep the World Title, when the rest of A.O.D. promises to not be too far away? As always, card is subject to change.